


And the Trope Requests

by angellwings



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Romance, Tropes, summer-smells | tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings
Summary: A collection of trope requests that were posted to my tumblr.





	1. jules-slayer-of-the-vampyres: Hi friend! How about the only one bed trope?

**Author's Note:**

> played this game on my tumblr where people sent me tropes and I picked a ship to write the trope for. Here are all the Librarians ones in one place! Enjoy!

“Um, Jacob?” Cassandra said as the hotel room door shut behind them. 

“Jenkins, I know the door is still calibrated wrong. Yes, I know Flynn messed it up. Flynn did it! Why are you yelling at me?”

“Jacob,” Cassandra repeated again.

“I didn’t ask Flynn to–Look, man, we’re stranded here and there’s some sort festival happening so we’re lucky they even had one room. Let alone a room with–”

“Stone!” Cassandra said with a huff. “There’s one bed!” She yelled as she pointed to large king bed in the middle of the room.

“–Two beds,” he said in a quiet deflated voice. “Jenkins, I gotta go. Call me when you fix the door. Yeah–Yeah. Bye.” He said hurriedly as he hung up the phone. “They said there were two,” he assured her.

“Well, they were mistaken,” Cassandra told him as she threw her little backpack on the bed.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to call the desk–”

“Last room they had, remember?” She asked him pointedly. “It’s fine. We’ll make it work. I’m too tired to make a fuss. I’m just going to take off my shoes and my cardigan and lay down.”

“But if you–then–where should I…”

“We’re adults. I think we can handle sharing a bed, Jacob.”

He wasn’t so sure about that. “Right, yeah, I’m sure we can. I’ll just sleep above the covers–”

“Seriously?” Cassandra asked him with a grin. “We’re fully clothed. And we’re  _staying_  fully clothed. You don’t have to do that.”

“Okay, okay, sure,” He said with a nod. She quirked a brow at him. He looked nervous, unsure. 

“But I guess if it makes you more comfortable,” Cassandra offered with a knowing grin.

“Yes, yes I think it would.”

Oh god he was adorable, she thought as she slipped off her shoes and cardigan and then got under the covers. She watched him stare at the bed as if it were going to swallow him whole for a few moments before she patted the covers next to her. “Sleep, Jacob. Jenkins will call us when he fixes the door,” she told him with an amused glance.

He nodded wordless and sat down on the edge of the bed to take off his shoes and his jacket, vest, and flannel. What was left was Jacob Stone in a white t-shirt and jeans. She certainly didn’t mind the view. He slowly laid down on the bed next to her as she turned off her bedside lamp. He plugged in his charger and set an alarm on his phone before he turned off his as well.

“Good night, Jacob,” Cassandra said softly as she rolled onto her side to face him.

“Goodnight, Cass,” he said in a voice that was hoarse with sleep. Or maybe something else. It was hard to read.

When they woke up the next morning, neither would know how they ended up wrapped in each other’s arms with her face buried in the crook of his neck and his chin resting on the top of her head. Nor would they discuss it after Jenkins called to tell them the door had been repaired and moved for their return home.

It was their little secret. 


	2. justlook3: Okay, so I'm never sure what the heck a trope is or isn't but Coffee Shop AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> justlook3: Okay, so I'm never sure what the heck a trope is or isn't but Coffee Shop AU.

Every day they sat at the same tables. Adjacent tables and in opposite seats so they were almost facing each other. Every day, she got some fancy whip cream and sprinkles topped concoction that made his teeth ache just looking at it and every day he got a cup of the house brew. Black. 

He brought his laptop to work on his papers and research. She brought this one tiny little notebook and a number 2 Ticonderoga yellow pencil with a half chewed eraser. Was it weird that he noticed that? It probably was. But then how could anyone not notice  _her_. She wore bright colors and contrasting prints and tiny little shorts with opaque tights. Or frilly socks with combat boots. She was a walking contradiction. Feminine yet not girlish. Childlike but tired. She was poetry in motion. He was fascinated.

Every morning she’d pass him for a second cup and give him a small shy smile. Every morning he’d kick himself for not talking to her. But today. Today would be different. Today he would speak. He would speak to the red headed personified sonnet sitting adjacent and across from him. She stood up for her refill and he prepared himself to speak, but she surprised him. She didn’t go to the counter. Instead she brought her coffee, her notebook, and number 2 Ticonderoga yellow pencil with a half chewed eraser to his table and sat down in the empty seat.

She set her notebook and her coffee down and then held her hand with the mismatched nail polish out to him. “Hi, I’m Cassandra,” she said with that same shy smile. “And I’m dying to know what sort of secret project you’ve been working on for the last three months.”

He laughed and shook her hand. Relieved to have the burden taken off of his shoulders. “Hi, Cassie. I’m Jacob. Do you know anything about architecture?”

She beamed at him and shook her head but looked eager for him to tell her all about it. He had a feeling this was going to be start of something…adventurous.


	3. justlook3: Okay going a little way out on the trope thing "amnesia".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> justlook3: Okay going a little way out on the trope thing "amnesia".

Jacob without his memories was very interesting to Cassandra. Also a bit sad considering they were going to get them back for him. This Jacob didn’t know who he was but he also didn’t know the fear of showing off his knowledge. He’d never suffered abuse from anyone. He was undamaged. He had no walls. He was wide open with nothing he felt he had to hide. She knew once they got his memories back from the wizard that took them all of that would go away. The guarded look would return to his eyes and his feelings would become secrets for him to keep once again. It made her heart ache for him. 

But at the same time, this Jacob wasn’t  _her_  Jacob. She missed him terribly. She missed his grumpy mumbling, the looks he thought she didn’t notice that made her feel warm from her head to her toes, and most of all the way he seemed to know her better than she knew herself. The silent exchanges that required no words. She didn’t have any of that with this new Jacob. Selfishly, she wanted him back. 

She wondered if Jacob, her Jacob, could choose…what would he say? Would he want to stay so beautifully unharmed? Or would he say everything he went through happened for a reason? She thought he’d say the latter but without him there to ask how could she know?


	4. justlook3: accidental child acquisition (Bwahaha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> justlook3: accidental child acquisition (Bwahaha)

Cassandra hated babies. The universe or the Library must know this because it stuck her with one. It was wailing loudly and her head was hurting. She held it with her arms out stretched as if trying to keep it as far away as possible. The parents had been turned into puppets by some artifact they’d yet to identify and everyone else had been given other assignments. Except for Jacob who had yet to show up for work.

As luck would have it he walked through the door just in time to see Cassandra holding a baby like a rotten bag of garbage and had to bite back a grin. She looked so uncomfortable. He knew he had to help her.

“Cass, whatcha doing?” He asked as he cleared his throat in an attempt to keep a straight face.

“It was crying so I thought I should pick it up.”

“Well, that was a good notion but you might want to hold the baby a little closer to your body,” Jacob told her with a soft grin.

“Oh–I–um, okay,” she said with an uncertain look. He chuckled and then stepped toward her.

“Here, let me show you,” Jacob said as he took the baby from her and held it against his chest. He supported the head gently and wrapped his arms around the baby. While holding it, he got a look at the blankets and colors. The baby was wrapped in a blue flannel blanket covered in monkeys. He smiled warmly at the baby and rocked gently. “Hey there, Bubba. How you doing, huh?”

The crying stopped and the baby cooed. Cassandra stared at Jacob in wonder. 

“How did you do that?” She asked. 

“You just have to make a baby feel safe,” he told her. “That’s all they want. You know how to do that, don’t you?”

She bit her bottom lip. “I–I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do,” he said with a kind smile. “Here, hold the head,” He said as he placed her arm along the babies back with her hand supporting the head “And then wrap your other hand around his side.” He took her other hand and moved it into place. “Like that. Hold him tight and close.”

The baby whimpered a little for a moment until Cassandra gently tightened her hold and rocked as Jacob had done earlier. “Oh, he’s not crying!”

“See, easy,” he said with a fond smile. “It also helps when you don’t call a baby ‘it’,” he told her teasingly. 

She grinned with an embarrassed blush. “Right, probably best.”

“Not so bad, right?” Jacob asked as he stood closer to her and watched the baby start to drift off to sleep in Cassandra’s arms. He brought a hand up and gently caressed the top of the baby’s head. 

She smiled gently at Jacob and then baby in her arms and nodded in agreement. “Not so bad.” 

Especially with Jacob there to help her. 


	5. jucys01: Trope - Person A protects person B consequently, person A is hurt and almost died. Person B help person A wound care.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jucys01: Trope - Person A protects person B consequently, person A is hurt and almost died. Person B help person A wound care.

“Cassie, what the hell was that?” Jacob asked with a scowl as he pulled off his hoodie and then ripped off one of the sleeves of his t-shirt. He wrapped her shoulder as tightly as he could and then used his hoodie for a makeshift sling. 

“There was a knife flying at your head, Jacob,” She told him plainly.

“Yeah, flying at  _me_  not you,” He said with a shake of his head. “I’m supposed to be one to take the hits when Baird’s not here.”

“Who says?” She asked him with a glare. “Who says that you’re the one to protect us all? I mean if that’s the case then who looks after you?”

“I can look after myself,” he said as he carefully helped her stand. 

“Doesn’t mean you should have to,” she said softly. “You’re not alone anymore, Jacob. The whole world isn’t on your shoulders. You can share the responsibility with  _us_ , with  _me_.”

“No, I can’t!” He yelled. “Because when I do that  _this_ ,” he says as he motions to her wounded arm. “–happens. And I really can’t take that, Cass.” She opened her mouth but he held up a hand to stop her and then kept talking. “I know what you’re going to say and it has nothing to do with you being fragile. I’ve told you, it ain’t like that. You’re strong and I know that. Don’t think I don’t. You’ve been through too much for me to think anything else. But I can’t risk you, Cassandra.  _For me_ , I can’t do that. Do you understand? Does that make any sense?”

She watched him pace and flail and smiled warmly at him. “What if I can’t risk you  _for me_?” She asked. “What do we do then?”

“What?” He asked with a furrowed brow as he stopped pacing and looked her in the eye. 

“What do we do if I can’t risk you and you can’t risk me?” She asked him with an amused grin. 

“Does that mean that you–I mean do you know that I–Cassandra you do understand what I mean when I say that I can’t risk losing you–”

“Yes, you love me,” she stated knowingly. 

“Okay, then so you do know,” he said as he blinked at her in surprise. “And when you say you can’t risk me…you mean–”

“That I love you,” she stated with a confident smile.

He didn’t pace, he didn’t flail his arms or rant. He simply crossed into her space, grabbed her face, and kissed her. Hard and desperate and full of relief. 


End file.
